Pills
by TeenageVampyre
Summary: This is a depressing story about Sam's feelings about her relationship with Freddie overwhelming her if they had not broken up . Rated T for suicide . Seddie .


**AN : Okay so I had this idea at 10pm so forgive me if the story is a bit sloppy . Just a one shot (I think) but I hope I will be able to get it longer than my other Seddie one-shots . So here goes .**

**Oh , btw , I do not own Danwarp , nor am I Dan Schneider , therefore , I OWN NOTHING !**

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie had been dating for almost 3 months now and many people still had a problem with it . Freddie's mom , Gibby , and even Wendy , who'd always sort of been in support of Sam and Frddie's relationship , had wondered off and not spoken to the couple in days . Sam didn't like that no-one except Carly , Spencer and the two of them believed in thier relationship . You could see the rejection on her face , every time one of her old friends walked past her and ignored her her eyes welled up with tears .<p>

One night the were doing iCarly as usual , when Spencer ran through the door - clothes ripped - in his Spencer-like way and wheezed "Their here ! The Creddie fans have found us ! And their angry !" This what Sam , Freddie and even Carly had been dreading . Ever since they announced on iCarly that 'Seddie' had happened , the Creddie fans went insane . They sent hate mail , made awful youtube videos , made blogs potitioning for Sam and Freddie to break up and now the inevitable had happened , they had come to settle the score and get what they wanted .

Sam's eyes widened in fear , yes , Samantha Puckett was scared . She knew that the super-fans were relentless and would never leave them alone . Freddie hurried over to her and tried his best to calm her down . Nothing worked . Not Carly , Spencer , Gibby or Freddie could stop Sam from breaking down into hysterics . Nobody could help her now .  
>She was too far gone . She sank to the ground and sobbed . Sam sobbed for Freddie , Carly and Spencer (and even Gibby) and for their lived that she thought she'd ruined by admitting her feelings for Freddie . She sobbed for her old friends that now didn't even acknowledge her in the halls . She sobbed for her relationship that could never be real . Even if she and Freddie wanted it to be , it was always going to end . One way or another .<p>

She asked for some privacy and the gang left to go help fight off the Creddie fans . Freddie hesitated but Sam waved him away . She remebered that first night at the lock in where she had unwittingly sealed herself and Freddie's fate , that kiss ... was everything she ever dreamed it would be , even if Freddie was so shocked by it , he didn't kiss back .  
>The last few months of Sam's life had been the best of her life . She loved that Freddie would sometimes just hug her and play with her hair . She loved that Freddie didn't mind paying for 4 extra slices of Gallini's Pie for her . She loved that boy with all her heart . And she couldn't beleive she was going to leave him . But she had to . Didn't she ? She had to let him live his life and stop having to deal with her problems ontop of his . She had to release him .<p>

**-The next day-**

**-BREAKING NEWS-**

_'The body of well loved web-star , Samantha Puckett was found in her best friends apartment building last night . It is believed that Sam committed suicide . Over to Chera Lynn for the main story .'_

_'Yes thank you Tina . I'm Chera Lynn and I'm standing outside Bushwell Plaza , the place where , last night , 18 year old Samantha Puckett was found dead by her best friend and boyfriend , Carly Shay and Freddie Benson . The three teenagers had just finished shooting popular web-show : iCarly when the house was mobbed by crazed fans . It seems Sam was left on her own and chose that moment to end her life . It is known that her mother Pam Puckett , was accused often of neglecting her children , but is heartbroken over the loss of her daughter . More on this at 10 . I'm Chera Lynn . Back to the studio .'_

**-At Ridgeway-**

Ridgeway wasn't the same without Sam . No-one was bullied or hit or had their lockers destroyed . But no-one was amused by Sam's ignorance or the way she teased the teachers anymore either . That week the school held a memorial service for their very own blonde-  
>headed demon . Everyone but Freddie attended . He stayed home from that day on . His mother taught him for 4 hours a day and then he sat in his room . Never speaking . Never making eye-contact with anyone . The question that was circulating the Ridgeway high halls was 'How ?' . Somehow the truth that only 4 people (not including the paramedics) were suppost to know had been leaked into the gossip wheel . The one word answer , whispered from one ear to another :<br>_'Pills .'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : God , I write depressing things don't I ? I enjoyed writing this , I hope it was long enough for you guys . Please Review . :)<strong>


End file.
